


Broccoli

by Apiaristic, br0jangles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay Logs, Sexual Coercion, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: Dave finally gets Dirk to take his advances seriously.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Dave is… frustrated.

He isn’t used to being brushed off. He can usually get just about anyone he sets his sights on, with a little attention. A little brush of fingers, a glance over the tops of his shades, a bitten lip, a shameless grope. You know. Attention.

So when he turned that attention on his very own, very attractive, very  _ single _ brother, he expected  _ something _ in response. He knew Dirk was a bit of a prude, a bit shy, but nothing?? Not even a lingering look, or a respectful thigh shift to hide his Dave-induced chubbie?

_ No Dave-induced chubbie??? _

What started out as a passing fancy quickly became an obsession. He needed Dirk to need him. He needed Dirk to  _ pay attention _ to him. Dirk is attractive. Dave is attractive. What’s the fucking problem??

Dave gets braver, the longer he tries. From subtleties like leaning over Dirk’s lap to grab something, or mentioning how good Dirk looks, to  _ actually _ touching him. Touching Dirk over his clothed chest and telling him how hot he looks. Kissing him on his cheeks, or directly on his fucking mouth. All but fellating his food in front of him. Anything he can think of-- he even  _ offers to suck Dirk off, _ and still…

Nothing.

He almost thinks he can see Dirk cracking a few times, but he’s not sure if it’s just wishful thinking. No matter what Dave thinks he sees, Dirk keeps his hands firmly to himself. Laughs Dave off and brushes him aside.

Well. Dave can’t fucking take it anymore. He almost feels creepy, for how much effort he puts into this when Dirk hasn’t exactly consented to it, but… it’s not like Dirk has said no, either. Even if he thinks Dave is joking around (which… how the fuck?) he at least seems to be in on the joke.

So it’s without hesitation that he slips into Dirk’s lap one afternoon and presses a kiss to corner of his mouth. He’s got his knees wrapped around Dirk’s hips and a glass piece in his hands, freshly packed and ready for imbibing.

“Wanna smoke with me, bro?” he asks. Dirk’s always been kind of a straight edge, but maybe…  _ maybe _ he’ll do it for Dave. If he bats his eyelashes pretty enough, which he does, because he’s got his shades off. He’s in his boxers and a big hoodie, like he just rolled out of bed. Which, he did. 

“Little wake ‘n’ bake, and… maybe make out a little.” He waggles his eyebrows and makes a smoochy face at his brother.

Dirk has never really been one for giving in easily. Nor has he usually been one for great displays of physical affection, or drugs, or coming onto his brother, or any of that shit.

So the last few weeks have been.

Difficult.

Between Dave's constant attempts to get him interested, and his own.... issues, he's exhausted. 

The problem isn't that he's not into Dave. He is. And THAT is the problem. He's into the way he moves and teases and gropes and pouts and whines, but Dirk is adamant about not giving him what he wants.

Because it would be a mistake.

Dave doesn't want him. He's just horny and bored, and Dirk won't let the kid ruin his life by fucking around with his brother.

Because that's what they are. Siblings. Nothing more or less, and again. Dirk is adamant. Despite how he does sometimes want to bend Dave over the nearest flat surface and go to town on his perfect little ass, he refuses. He refuses to let himself give in. He thinks about work when Dave kisses him. Thinks about naked grandmothers when Dave whispers dirty things into his ear, because he knows that if he throws Dave a bone/r, Dave will fucking run with that shit and never come home. 

He's relaxing when Dave makes his next move. He's got a kink in his neck from sleeping wrong, and in his moment of weakness, stretching it out, he lets Dave clamber onto him with-

Is that a pipe? Where the hell did he get that?

Jesus.

Dirk sighs, heavily, because here we go again, and starts to conjure up naked grandmothers in his mind to stave off whatever stirring there might begin to arise in his jeans with Dave so close again.

"No, Dave," he replies, when he's asked if he wants to smoke. Dave was always the more... out there one of them both. The one who liked parties and alcohol and drugs and weed, but Dirk is ‘a bit tight-assed about it,’ in Dave's terms. 

And for good reason. He has a little brother to look out for, and what kind of guardian would he be if he drank and smoked and passed out all the time?

He doesn't even humor Dave's wink or kissy face. As much as smoking might chill him out, and possibly cure his kinked neck, he refuses. 

No. He was going to be a good brother. A good, sober, not-into-his-sibling brother. 

"You shouldn't be smoking either."

Dave rolls his eyes, as if Dirk saying that is going to somehow magically make him stop smoking. Dirk is only a few years older than him, but he swears sometimes, Dirk is like an old fucking man. A party pooper. A geezer. A stick in the mud, with a stick up his ass.

“We could make out sober instead, if that’s what you want.” He shoots Dirk another one of his winning smiles, as if that’s the thing that’s finally going to tip the scales in his favor. He’s cute, he’s sooooo cute and charming, how can Dirk resist him?

He fishes in his hoodie pocket for his lighter and leans back a bit to put some space between him and Dirk. Conveniently, it makes his hips slide deeper into Dirk’s lap, and his barely-clothed junk ends up pressed right up against the front of Dirk’s pants.  _ Fuck, _ that’s tempting…

Despite the arousal stirring hot in his gut, he flicks the lighter to life and says, “I think it’ll be more fun high, though,” and then he’s downing his first hit. He holds it, letting it settle into his lungs as he continues to resist the urge to start grinding on Dirk. He’s starting to get wet already, between his own imagination and the fact that he just woke up. He’s easy right now, ripe for the fucking, and it’s too bad that Dirk will end up saying no again. He’s going to end up right back in his own room with his own hand stuffed in his boxers and if  _ that’s _ not depressing, he doesn’t know what is.

He wonders what Dirk’s fingers would feel like… As someone who works with his hands for a living, he  _ has to _ be good with them, right?

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, this is so stupid.

He puts the hand with the bowl in it on Dirk’s shoulder to steady himself as he leans back and turns his head up to blow the smoke out in the room, because he’s not actually a complete asshole and he’s not going to breathe it in Dirk’s face if Dirk doesn’t want it.

He’d love to breathe it into Dirk’s mouth, though…

He bites his lip as he pulls himself up straight again and he’s giving Dirk a look that can’t be described as anything but hungry. “If you don’t want to do it because you don’t know how, you don’t gotta be shy, bro. I’ll teach you. No shame. It’s not that hard, once you figure out how to hold the pipe.”

God. Dave is really trying this time, isn't he?

Well, he  _ tries _ every time, but it's this time in particular that has Dirk feeling some type of way. Maybe it's the constant flirting that's been wearing him down, despite how he refuses to let his guard down, and like every other time, this little ploy of Dave's won't work either. 

He keeps his arms folded across his chest, because if he puts them anywhere else, he might look like a goddamn captive stuck to a chair. Which he sort of is right now, but he  _ might _ also end up touching Dave, and he doesn't want to tease the poor boy like that if he isn't going to give him anything. So he stays rigid, watching him take a hit of the smoke, his eyebrows however furrowed.

It  _ does _ make him curious, the way Dave blows the excess out through pursed lips, as to what indulging in the devils plant might feel like. He wonders if it'll help him feel better than what he's feeling right now, even if only for a little while.

But- He has no idea what to do. Or where to start, or how to hold the pipe, or how to even  _ ask. _ He's been denying Dave everything for so long, but- It's just a smoke, right? Just a dumb exchange between brothers, brothers smoke together all the time. Not in each others laps, probably, but it's not like Dirk asked Dave to be here.

Speaking of Dave in his lap, with Dave where he is, it's getting harder and harder to think about naked grandmothers. It's much easier to think about Dave impaled hot on his throbbing cock, bouncing and moaning and  _ tight _ around him-

No.

Nope. No. Get out. Stop it. Naked grandma, naked grandma, naked grandma,  _ naked grandmas- _

He digs his fingers into his bicep as his cock stirs, and he knots his brows further, praying Dave didn't notice. Praying to  _ god, _ that Dave didn't notice.

God. Okay. Fine. He'll bite. Maybe the weed will relax his fucking cock as well, and he won't have to fight so hard to keep himself under control. He gives a long, loud sigh, and lets his shoulders drop, and then shrugs them.

"Fine. Show me what to do."

Dave  _ gasps _ dramatically before Dirk can even get his words all the way out. It’s both to be obnoxiously over the top about how shocked he is, and him  _ actually _ being shocked. Was that a yes???

It was a yes to smoking, at least, and that’s a fucking start. Rev up those fucking friers, boys.

_ “Fuck yes. _ Okay, okay, okay, okay,” he says, all in a rush. He straightens his back all excitedly and holds the pipe properly in his left hand. He clears his throat, like he’s about to give a very important lecture, and presents the pipe for Dirk’s viewing pleasure.

He talks with his hands, showing Dirk what he means as he goes along. “Okay so, you obviously know that this is where you put your mouth, you just watched me do it. Before you light, you wanna put your finger over this little hole here… yeah. And then you light, and then you inhale.  _ Slowly. _ Seriously. Slowly, okay? And then after a second, you can let your finger off the little hole and it'll let the air through. And you breathe it in. And you hold it for a sec, and then let it go.”

The whole time he’s talking, he’s practically fucking vibrating in his brother’s lap. His eyes flick back and forth between the piece in his hands and his brother’s face. “I’m gonna do it once, so you can watch me, but…” His eyes land on Dirk’s lips again, and this time he doesn’t look away. He knows it’s obvious, too, considering his lack of shades.

“I think… you should let me shotgun it to you…” His heart rate picks up, before he even finishes saying it. It’s not like he hasn’t kissed Dirk before, but it still excites him. Maybe the weed will loosen him up enough to actually kiss back. “I’m not just trying to be funny, like-- obviously I want to fucking kiss you, like duh, I won’t hide it, but it’s not just that. I don’t want you to choke on your first hit either, and secondhand smoke is a little easier on the throat…”

He bites his lip again, with a heated inhale of breath.  _ Throat _ echoes in his head, the same way he hopes it does in Dirk’s, and he can only dream about what else he wants in his throat. Or on it. God damn, what if Dirk  _ kissed it? _ What a juvenile thing to get horny over, christ, but it throbs between his legs all the same.

Between his legs, where Dirk’s cock is so close yet so far…

Dave's childish excitement over Dirk saying 'yes' to something makes his heart flutter a little, and it's cute, Dirk  _ lets _ himself think that it's cute, the way he shuffles and sits up and presents the pipe so proudly to Dirk. 

Dirk listens and nods as Dave explains. He hums and 'ah's' and acts like a good scholar because, honestly, he has no fucking idea what to do. 

When Dave says 'shotgun', Dirks first stupid thought is that Dave is going to load an actual weapon with weed and fire it at him like its a party canon. The rational, porn-watching side of his brain kicks in, though, and he quickly forces that dumb thought aside in favour of imagining how fucking hot it’s probably going to be to have Dave leaning close, eyes lidded, close enough to kiss, but not quite, huffing smoke into his mouth and nose.

God. 

He's trying. He's trying  _ so _ hard, but this might be the thing that finally breaks Dirk's resolve. Dave, so pushy and eager and excited. Dave, so fucking attractive. Dave, who just  _ wants him— _

Dirk really tries to believe that Dave isn't just bored. Why else would Dave go after him? Dirk is a mess, he doesn't look after himself, he's a hermit and a shut-in if anything,  _ and _ he hogs all the hot water  _ AND _ he has a legitimate crush on his little. fucking. brother.

What the fuck is there to love more than maybe a body for a night?

But Dave… Dave is really starting to change Dirk's mind a little. Call it persistence, but would Dave really fight so hard for Dirk's physical and mental attention if he  _ only _ wanted some dick?

No. Don't think like that. That's not even the point. The  _ point _ is that Dirk shouldn't be thinking about Dave as more than a brother, and the same goes for Dave. It's— immoral, and if anyone found out— God. Dave would never get a job, would he? Dave's life could be ruined, and it would be Dirk's fault because he couldn't keep his fucking 'sweet home alabama ass hands' to himself. 

It's just a smoke.

It's just some weed.

It's just Dave.

Dirk reassures himself that the stir in his jeans is because Dave is shifting so much, and not because Dirk is hot thinking about Dave being so close to his face yet again.

God.

All those nights with Dave in his bed, all those nights humping a pillow and biting his tongue and fucking his hand and fighting to stay straight faced and keep his blood even throughout his body and not in his cheeks or cock.

All of that work to keep Dave at an arm's length could be ruined by this one moment.

Dirk isn't sure that he's going to regret it, and that makes his stomach flip.

"Come on then." Dirk sighs, letting his inhibitions go as he shifts to sit up properly, resting his forearms on the sofa’s own raised arms. 

"Hit me, lil' bro."

Dave beams as Dirk finally opens up for him, both mentally and physically. He didn’t have very high hopes for this encounter at first, but it’s going better for him than he ever could have imagined.

Okay, well maybe that’s not exactly true. He’s done his fair share of imagining, and lets just say that this is on the tame side of things.

He’s fucking extatic about it anyway, though, and he can’t keep the grin off his face. He almost feels like he doesn’t know what to do, now that he’s finally been given this permission. Like it doesn’t feel real, like as soon as he leans in, Dirk is gonna say  _ sike _ and dump him on his ass on the floor. 

But what’s the worst that’s going to happen? He’s going to get rejected yet again? He might as well make it fucking count, if it’s the last chance he’s going to get.

“You won’t regret it, I promise,” he says. He wants to kiss Dirk so fucking badly, that he almost forgets to take his hit first. Jesus.

He makes sure that Dirk is watching as he raises the pipe to his lips. He lights it, takes a slow, leisurely drag, and he wonders if he  _ looks _ as seductive as he feels while he’s doing it. Smoke curls in his lungs, warms him from the inside out. It pools in his belly, spreads in him, until it settles between his thighs, like it  _ always _ does, and then he’s leaning in because he fucking  _ needs _ Dirk.

By some higher power’s miracle, he manages to keep his lips off his brother, but he’s s _ o fucking close. _ His nose brushes Dirk’s cheek as Dirk opens up for him, and it takes every bit of restraint in him not to moan into it. He can feel the wet spot staining into his boxers as he sit here, trying so fucking hard to behave himself, because  _ maybe… _ maybe if he takes things slow… Dirk won’t push him away this time.

When his lungs are empty, he still lingers. Hovering close to Dirk’s lips, waiting for… what? For Dirk to touch him? For Dirk to grind up into him, the way he’s been trying not to grind down? For Dirk to lean the rest of the way in and kiss him? Dirk would never…

Would he?

The hand that’s still got the lighter in it touches Dirk’s cheek, just a brush of finger tips as he leans back to try to see Dirk’s eyes through his shades. He almost can, from this close up, and he wonders if Dirk would let him take them off.

“How was that?” he asks, and damn, he’s already breathless. “Does your throat tickle?” A short pause. “...Do you want another?”

Dave taking a drag with his eyes boring into Dirk’s is quite possibly the hottest thing Dirk has ever seen. He feels his breath catch in his throat, and fuck, he's really not going to be able to stop himself this time, is he?

He's never done this before, but Dave seems so practised and careful, and when he leans in Dirk holds his breath like he's waiting for something more than just smoke. Dave exhales eventually, and Dirk is so caught up just  _ staring _ at him that he forgets to inhale for a moment.

God. 

He doesn't feel different, at least, not how he thinks he should if he's high, but it  _ does _ feel good. The smoke is warm, and it's not foul smelling, and it dances over his tongue and into his lungs and settles there, and Dirk calms, if only the littlest bit.

Wow, okay.

Dave is still really close. Without his shades on, Dirk can see every gorgeous shade of red in his hues, every perfect expression that only his eyes can accentuate,- 

Dirk leans forward as if he means to chase Dave's lips, but Dave either doesn't want it, or he doesn't notice Dirk's movement.  _ Or _ Dirk was just too fucking slow, because Dave is drawing away again, and Dirk has never felt so.

Odd.

The one time he let himself slip up, let himself almost kiss Dave, and Dave drew back.

What is this, a game? Even if it was because Dave just wasn't paying attention, Dirk feels a suddenly hot arousal flash in his belly, one that he can't— or doesnt, stifle.

When Dave asks if his throat tickles, as if on cue, it does. Dirk nods and scrunches up his face, clearing his throat once, twice, coughing. The discomfort subsides a little, but it's still there, and nonetheless as Dave offers more, Dirk wants it.

Maybe…

Maybe he can… kiss it straight from Dave's mouth?

God.

His head feels ever so slightly fuzzy, and whether that is the weed or the fact that he's finally letting go of his inhibitions and doubts, he doesn't know, and can't find it in him to care. One hand wavers from the seat beside him, and ever,

so,

slowly,

ever,

so gently,

Comes to rest on Dave's waist. 

"Yeah. What the hell, I'll have some more."

God fucking damnit, the way Dave’s heart hammers when Dirk’s hand settles on his waist should be illegal. Is he shaking? Fuck, he hopes he’s not shaking. Be cool, Dave, act like this hasn’t been the only thing on your mind for  _ weeks. _ Like Dirk doesn’t already know exactly how desperate you are.

Well. Maybe Dirk  _ doesn’t _ know that Dave hasn’t seen anyone else lately. That the only thing that seems to be able to get him off is the thought of Dirk’s lips wrapped around his clit. His hands on his body. His dick fucking into him so good he can’t see straight.

“Sure,” he finally manages to say. His voice doesn’t sound like his own. He’s not really that high (it’s not very good weed, to be honest) but the arousal pumps it through his veins like it  _ is _ good. It’s a pleasant morning buzz, by all means, and the heat of Dirk’s body under his own compliments it like the finest fucking wine.

He takes a slightly shaken breath, and then lets it out as he brings the bowl to his lips again. The hit he takes is bigger this time, deeper, so he has even more to share with Dirk. He leans in again, impossibly closer than than last time, still managing not to touch.

As he breathes out, he brings a hand up to cradle behind Dirk’s neck. He can’t help rocking his hips once, fuck, he’s so fucking wet now. Dirk’s hand, even through the thick fabric of his hoodie, burns into him and feeds his fantasy in a way that makes his head spin.

_ Touch me underneath, please, just fucking touch me… Kiss me… ...kiss me… _

Dirk knows. 

God, does he know, how much he's made Dave wait, how much he's made him pine, and he also knows that he's absolutely in for a spanking or something similarly punishing if he lets Dave have what he wants, and gives himself what he  _ needs. _

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't. Shouldn't, shouldn't, but god fucking damn everything, he doesn't give a shit anymore. Dave leans close to shotgun another breath of weed into his mouth, and the rubber band snaps.

It snaps, and Dirk is fucking hard in his pants. He means to lurch forward and kiss Dave so hard that the boy sees stars, but instead he just lazily grabs the others chin between his thumb and crooked index and draws him closer.

It's electric, when their lips meet. Does Dave feel the fire in his stomach too? God. From here, it's a lot more intense, the smoke, hot and pungent, and Dirk all but  _ forces _ his wet tongue into Dave's mouth. He inhales the smoke, stealing it from the others mouth, and kisses him almost feverishly, the hand on Dave's waist growing tight enough to bruise as he stifles the urge to bend Dave over right here and make him cry.

He breaks the kiss to breathe fresh air, and  _ only _ to breathe fresh air.

Shouldn't do this be fucking damnned.

He stares at Dave for one more moment, and then leans to kiss him again.

Dave moans, a thick, weak noise, as Dirk finally,  _ finally _ fucking kisses him. There’s no desperate clashing of teeth, or grabbing hands, or muttered curses, or-- any of that kind of thing. Dirk is  _ soft _ for him, and that somehow makes him melt even hotter. He doesn’t even get to feed Dirk the full breath of smoke, he ends up letting it all out too quick, his own moan dragging it out of him.

He’s falling apart already.

He’s fucking wet.

...and Dirk is  _ hard. _

It’s unmistakable, the hard line of it through Dirk’s jeans against Dave’s overheated cunt. It pulses through him, and he didn’t think it was possible to want Dirk anymore than he already did, but right now, he thinks he might fucking die if Dirk doesn’t fuck him. The tongue in his mouth is too heady. The grip around his waist has him giving in, he’s being swept away, he’s…

He’s finally got Dirk right where he wants him. Dirk  _ wants _ him, and that’s it.  _ Dirk wants him. _

With more self control than he even knew he had, he pulls away from Dirk’s kiss. He’s dizzy, and his whole fucking mouth is wet with how sloppy Dirk was kissing him. That is so fucking hot, jesus christ, how can Dirk be so hot???

He bites back his groan as he locks his eyes on Dirk again. He wants to see… he wants to see his fucking pupils shrink. He squirms in his seat just thinking about it, grinding down just enough on Dirk’s obvious erection in the process. Without asking, he takes Dirk’s shades and sets them aside.

Before Dirk can complain about it, or the fact that they stopped so soon after they  _ just started going, _ he holds the lip of the pipe up to Dirk’s lips. “You’re turn…” he says. “Do you remember what I told you? I’ll hold it for you…”

He meets Dirk’s eye again, and it’s almost enough to make him throw the fucking weed away and jump his goddamn bones right this very second. But Dirk made him wait a long ass time for this… and this is Dave’s subtle way of getting back at him for it.

He makes sure Dirk’s eyes are on the pipe before he lights it.

God. The kissing. The kissing is so much better when Dirk is into it, when he’s returning it, when Dave is moaning into his mouth and shivering. It's hot. It’s so fucking hot, and then Dave is grinding down against his arousal, and his life all but fucking flashes before his eyes, that feels so  _ good. _ It's so much better than his pillow, or his hand, and fuck, he has a hard time swallowing his quiet whine of want.

He jumps,  _ jumps, _ when Dave raises his hands to remove his shades, and he looks sheepishly away before he looks back up to Dave, in vivid colour.

Everything is kinda dull with his shades on. But with them gone, he can see fucking everything so much brighter.

Was Dave always this vividly gorgeous? Or was Dirk just that stupid, wearing his glasses all the time for so long that even his emotions started to only see through dull shades? 

Dirk wants to kiss him again. Hell, he even leans forward for another one, but his lips meet warm glass rather than Dave’s mouth, and he frowns in annoyance that Dave is denying him what he wants.

Fair is fair, though. Dirk  _ did _ do the same thing, for weeks. 

After kissing the goddamn pipe because his eager ass wanted more mouth action, Dirk pulls away and tries to remember what Dave said before… this. Something about going slow? Sucking in and shit. Easy.

Not easy, as it turns out. Dirk watches Dave light the drug as he wraps his lips around the end of the pipe, and he inhales slow, a little puff, and then draws away, but there’s- nothing? He repeats the motion with furrowed brow, but despite his cautious, puffy little inhales, he’s  _ sure _ there’s nothing coming out. 

So he clicks his tongue and takes a deeper inhale.

Mis-fucking-take. His mouth fills with smoke and  _ ash, _ and it burns and stings in his throat, his nose, his eyes.

He practically shoves Dave out of his lap as he coughs and hacks and wheezes, little puffs of smoke huffing from his mouth and sinus’ with every choke. His eyes well with tears, and fuck, he’s grabbing for Dave and heaving something like;  _ ‘help-’, _ because it  _ hurts, _ and he doesn’t know what to do, and now he’s crying.

Dirk kissing the pipe is so stupidly erotic, Dave can’t help picturing those lips on his dick. Sealed around him, sucking, licking,  _ fuck. _ If the way Dirk kisses is anything like the way he gives head, Dave is fucking done for.

And it’s cute, the tentative way he tries to take his hit. It makes Dave feel warm, like he’s witnessing something vulnerable, which Dirk never lets anyone see. But then; he’s choking, and Dave is fucking laughing--

Until he’s damn near knocked on his ass, and then he’s not laughing anymore. He grabs onto Dirk so he won’t fall and says, “Shit, bro, I told you to take it slow.” 

He knows that this shit sucks. He remembers his own first time, the disgusting coughing fit he fell into. It hurt. It burned. It wracked him from the inside out and made his skin numb. His throat raw. He ended up eating an entire pint of ice cream trying to make his throat calm back down, it was nuts.

And, the guy he was with ate him out for like, two hours after that, so it was totally worth it.

“Hold on, I got you, I’ll be right back,” he says, and then he’s scrambling off Dirk’s lap. The poor guy’s eyes are watering, aw, damn. Okay, he feels a little bad for laughing.

He leaves his piece and his lighter on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen to grab a couple little yogurt cups, and then… stops by his room to grab a few other things. Things he hopes that he’s definitely going to need in the next few minutes. Things that he tucks discreetly into his hoodie pocket.

Logic brain says that he should give Dirk some space, sit beside him and let him eat his damn yogurt and stop hacking his lungs out. But horny brain puts him right back in Dirk’s lap, if a bit further back (if his crotch touches Dirk’s dick again, he’s not going to be able to stop himself). He opens up the first yogurt cup and hands Dirk the spoon. “Here… it’ll help smooth over the burning. Sorry for laughing.”

Dave's laughter almost makes Dirk laugh, actually, just because it sounds so light and cheerful and  _ cute, _ but he doesn't have time to appreciate the grin on his brother's face because he's still trying to expel whatever he inhaled. It hurts, it hurts so fucking bad, and he keens for Dave when he leaves, knowing he's going to get something to help, but not wanting him to leave just the same.

Dirk is still coughing up a lung when Dave returns with something to soothe his throat, his face red and wet with tears. He snatches the yogurt and dairy products, and doesn't even use the spoon at first, digging with his tongue and scooping the cool stuff out until he has to use the spoon to get the last morsels out of the bottom corners.

God.

It's not until he's eaten every yogurt cup that his hacking and wheezing settles down into something bearable, and he wipes his face on his sleeve.

"Guh." He groans, sniffing and clearing his throat a few times, sure that he's going to be tasting strawberry yoghurt and weed for months.

He feels… strangely floaty, though. Lighter. It must be the weed, but Dirk feels strangely calm after he's done coughing and heaving. 

"That felt like shit," Dirk rasps, rubbing his throat as Dave settles back in his lap, and he puts his hand back where it was before, resting on Dave's hip, but- lower, this time. Only slightly. "I'm never doing that again."

“Aw, I’m sorry…” Dave says, and it’s the sweetest fucking coo he can muster. He wonders how thick Dirk’s body high is, after eating it like that. He wonders how quickly Dirk would fall apart, if he just… leaned in… and kissed his neck…

His eyes fall half lidded as he presses his lips up under Dirk’s jaw. He kisses, kisses again. “Guess I’ll just have to keep shotgunning you every time…” 

A lick. Another kiss to Dirk’s skin. Maybe it’s the weed, but he definitely thinks he can feel Dirk’s pulse racing. Thump thump thumping away under every press of his lips. 

His hands find Dirk’s, and he guides them, away from his hip, down, under the bottom of his hoodie. He’s not wearing anything underneath, not even his binder, so when Dirk’s fingers brush hot, bare skin, he moans prettily into his assault on Dirk’s neck.

He keeps his hands over Dirk’s until he feels them relax, until palms smooth over his belly and his sides, and then he lets go. He kisses down Dirk’s neck, seals his lips around a patch of skin and  _ sucks _ as he moves his hands down to the front of Dirk’s pants. Maybe he’s moving too fast… but he’s been  _ dying _ for this moment for far too long now, he can’t reel it in.

He does pause, though, with one hand cupping Dirk’s hard cock through the front of his jeans. “...can I?” he asks, breathless and wanton. As much as he wants this, he still wants Dirk to be able to back out, if that’s what he wants. “Please…” he adds, because fuck, he really hopes Dirk says yes.

Wow.

Dirk hasn’t had his neck kissed on before, but he’s pretty sure it isn’t supposed to feel  _ this _ good. Dave’s lips are so soft, so… warm, and his tongue… god. Dirk shivers and squirms, and he’s definitely in too deep this time. Everything is warm and hazy and he doesn’t want it to stop, and he’s sure everything is kinda going in slow motion? Maybe its just Dave, moving really, really fucking slow. 

Not that Dirk is complaining.

When he finds his hands beneath Dave’s sweater, his breathing catches. He’s so  _ soft, _ so  _ warm, _ and Dirk wants to bury his face into Dave’s stomach and kiss it until he’s out of air. Dave is guiding his hands, which is good, because Dirk has no otherwise idea what to do with his palms, and his breathing hitches again as Dave moves his hands higher and higher.

Dirk almost feels honored, special, to be allowed to touch Dave like this. He feels trusted, like Dave trusts him with his body that's not the right one for him. 

God. Everything is… warm. Hazy. He doesn’t think he’d be able to stop Dave even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t, and when Dave moans onto his neck, Dirk moans right back, head dropping aside to let Dave have better access, because mm, yes, more of this please.

His breathing is still steady, but his heart is going a million miles. Dirk is sure he can hear the blood in his ears, in his face, and it takes him a minute to realise that Dave has given him back his hands. Dirk roams them around his waist and stomach, feeling every perfect curve, every little ridge. He’s enamoured, and even as Dave asks him if he can take his jeans off, or open them, or free his dick, or  _ whatever, _ Dirk is still focused on sliding his hands around underneath the boy's jumper.

“Yeah.” Dirk mumbles in response to Dave’s ask, because what else is he gonna say? No?

Sliding his hands back up Dave’s body, he watches the bumps beneath his brother’s jumper move, watches the fabric buckle, but when he’s cupping Dave’s chest and swiping his calloused thumbs over his perked nipples, his eyes are on Dave’s face, because he doesn’t want to miss a single fucking expression.

“Ah,  _ shit.” _ Dave arches into Dirk’s touch, Dirk is touching him,  _ Dirk is touching him. _ A moment of dysphoria rattles him as he’s forced to remember exactly what Dirk is touching, but the drugs and the pleasure thankfully drown it out. He’s left feeling just, good, and damn, he wants to kiss Dirk again.

With permission given, his fingers move to start undoing Dirk’s jeans as his lips move to capture Dirk’s again. He licks into Dirk’s mouth, deep and wet, tasting yogurt and the sour remnants of smoke.

He fumbles a little with his hands, he’s too damn horny, too excited to get it right on the first try, but it’s all worth it once he’s got Dirk’s cock wrapped up in his hand.

“Fuck,” he breathes, without even breaking the kiss first. He nips at Dirk’s lip, kisses him again, and again because he  _ can’t stop, _ but he wants to see it so bad, he has to stop. After too many more kisses, he manages to stop long enough to look down, and wow, there it is. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long,” he says, and there’s an air of desperation to his voice, weighed down with thick arousal. “I don’t know what I want to do first, suck you off, or let you fuck me…”

He licks his lips, because his mouth is starting to fill with cotton, and his munchies are kicking in, and he  _ really _ wants that perfect looking dick in his mouth. Like, really fucking bad. But his pussy also throbs to be filled, he’s been so wet for like an hour now, it’s torture, he needs it.

“You’ll let me do this again, won’t you?” he asks, as his body makes up his mind for him and he sits up on knees to get his boxers off. It’s awkward and fumbling, but he gets the job done, and when he sits back down, he slides his slit right along the length of Dirk’s cock, and he throws his head back on a throaty moan. He grinds again, and a tremble rolls up his spine as he lifts his head to look Dirk dead in the eye again. “You’ll let me suck you off later if I don’t do it now, right? You  _ have _ to… I need this now…”

Wow, okay, this is. Better than expected, and more. Dave is kissing him, again, and fumbling with his jeans, and Dirk moans into the wet kiss Dave is planting on his lips, working his tongue into his mouth. His hands fumble and shake and glide along Dave's torso, but for the most part, Dirk is honestly just sitting there and taking it, and it's the best thing he's done in weeks.

Everything is kind of fuzzy, hazy. The way Dave is touching him is electric, and he can’t get enough of the way he fumbles and mumbles and eagerly kisses into his mouth.. He says something about sucking him off after this, but all Dirk can think about is the hot wet sliding along his now exposed cock, and a moan surprises him.

His hands fly to Dave’s hips and grip them tight enough to bruise. His breathing is coming out hot and heavy, and he looks down at his cock pressed against Dave’s hot slit, and fuck, he can’t wait to get inside him. He holds Dave steady for a minute while his brain catches up, and swallows hard, looking back up to Dave with hungry eyes.

“You can do whatever you want after this, B- Dave.” He whispers, his breath catching on ‘Dave,’ because he so almost called him ‘baby.’ Oops.

Dirk looks back down between his legs, then, and with a tight grip, guides Dave over his cock. He’s so fucking hard that he doesn’t even need to guide his cock up into his brothers tight hole, and fights the violent urge to thrust up into him immediately. He moans out as he sinks the tip of his cock into Dave slowly, and holy shit, how is he this fucking tight? He’s sure that Dave has too much sex to be this fucking tight, god- Setting Dave’s pace with his hands and not letting the other move too fast, Dirk doesn’t even let himself move too fast- He doesn’t want to cause Dave any pain, and he absolutely doesn’t want to fucking come too early.

Dave  _ gasps, _ sharp and whining, as Dirk pushes the tip of his cock up against his hole. It’s  _ good, _ it’s so fucking good, and it’s not even inside yet, holy fuck. His hands fly up to grip Dirk’s shoulders because hes  _ shaking _ oh my god, he still can’t believe this is happening.

“Wait,  _ wait, _ wait, fuck,  _ holy shit, wait--” _ even as he says it, he can’t stop himself from rocking his hips against Dirk’s hold, trying to get it to  _ slip inside, _ god, he wants it so fucking badly.

“I’m--” he starts to say, but the words get stuck in his throat. He groans, and it comes out whiney, because he  _ needs this, _ fuck, but he needs a second to…

He rips one hand away from his death grip on Dirk’s shoulders to stuff into his hoodie pocket. A second later, he’s ripping open a condom with trembling fingers and scrambling to lift himself up on his knees.

Between the blood rushing through his body and the weed infused in it, he’s damn near dizzy with arousal and it takes him more than one try to roll the condom on. He’s cloudy and heady and fuck, he’s so fucked right now, he’s probably going to cum like, immediately.

He’s pretty sure he could ride Dirk for hours, though, no matter how many times it makes him cum.

As he lowers his hips again, his thighs quake with the effort it takes to keep it slow. He’s got one arm wrapped around Dirk’s neck again, and the other hand on top of Dirk’s, encouraging him to keep his cock steady as he sits on it.

There’s a pressure-- a hot,  _ delicious _ pressure, a slip, and then it’s in and Dave’s fucking eyes roll back as it pushes deeper.

“Fuck, Dirk, I fucking--  _ shit--” _ He grabs Dirk’s head in both hands and kisses him hard, licking between his lips, moaning out praises as he goes.  _ “Feels so fucking good, dude, fuck, I’m so fucking hot for you, keep touching me, jesus christ, youre amazing...” _

Dave gasping out and moaning has Dirk’s cock twitching, and he moans out in response. He’s so ready, so ready, groaning when Dave pulls away to roll a condom onto him, and thank god he remembered, because Dirk was so wrapped up in wanting to pump Dave full of cum that he forgot.

Maybe another time. 

It's not long, though, even though it feels like an hour, before Dave is sitting down onto his cock. It rips the breath out of his lungs, and Dirk chokes on the sound that tries to rip from his mouth as Dave seats. He’s so fucking hot, he’s so fucking  _ tight, _ and his drugged brain is screaming at how good it feels. There’s no fucking way he’s going to last. 

Dave has about half a second to settle around Dirk before Dirk is eagerly fucking up into him, bouncing Dave on his dick like an eager kid on a trampoline. His hands instantly start roaming Dave’s body like something inside him snapped, and he’s kissing Dave  _ hard, _ leaning forward in his chair, wrapping one arm around the small of Dave’s back so he doesn’t fall too far as he ruts and grinds into him.

“You’re so fucking good, baby, you’re so fucking tight,” He huffs out, his mouth travelling to Dave’s ear, where he bites and licks and kisses the shell of his ear and then down his neck. His other hand travels back up Dave’s sweater and twists his nipple, hoping to elicit only the sweetest mewls from his baby brother.  _ “Fuck, _ Dave…” 

Dirk’s thrusts go from eager fucks, bouncing Dave on his dick, to hugging Dave to his chest while he bends forward in the recliner and holds the other still, pumping his cock into Dave’s tight little hole with unschooled movements. It feels so fucking good, and the coil of an orgasm in his belly is already tight, and fuck, he’s not gonna last.

“How-  _ hff- _ didn’t I do this sooner?  _ Fuck, baby, _ I’m sorry I ever made you wait…”

“Oh,  _ god,” _ Dave cries, and it’s all he can do to cling to Dirk as the guy completely fucking snaps. He can  _ feel _ every single bit of Dirk’s restraint slipping away, every built up desire and repressed need, all pouring out into each pound of his hips. 

Dave digs in with his nails, flat and sharp through the shoulders of Dirk’s t-shirt. He can’t keep up with the kisses, so he’s grateful when Dirk moves to attack his neck and ear instead.

_ ’Baby’ _ echoes in his head and makes him clench around his brother’s cock. The weed brings every sensation into hyper focus, and makes it lazy at the same time. It’s blowing his fucking mind, how good it feels, and all he can do is whimper as Dirk grabs him and holds him and slow grinds into him.

“Shit, oh my  _ god,” _ he moans, and it’s tight because he’s  _ close _ already, fuck. He swallows the lump in his throat and lets his head fall back, allowing Dirk to keep digging into his neck. He hopes he’s bruised for days after this, covered in hickies, aching and unable to look in the mirror without remembering.

He takes several deep, calming breaths, in an effort to stop from touching himself. One rub of his clit, and he’d be fucking gone. He probably couldn’t get a hand between them if he tried, anyway, Dirk is holding him so tight.

“I don’t- don’t know how you did it,” he says, between panted breaths and bitten moans. “I threw everything I could at you… Never thought you’d let me have this. So- sssssoo….  _ fuck _ god--” He bites his lip hard, on an extra good stroke of Dirk’s dick inside him. It rubs him  _ just fucking right, _ makes him shudder, makes him clamp his thighs down around Dirk’s hips.  _ “So fucking glad you did,” _ he finishes, voice shuddering with every pulse of pleasure that wracks his body.

He can’t  _ not _ kiss Dirk any longer, so he nudges his brother’s chin up with a knuckle and slots their mouths together in something hot and wet and primal. He rocks his hips in time with Dirk’s, as well as he can when he can’t fucking think straight, and he pets his thumb across Dirk’s cheek. “Keep calling me baby, it’s so fucking hot…” he says, between pecking kisses, until he goes in deep again.

God. Dave is so fucking hot. Dirk can barely hold himself still enough to calm down for five seconds, because he wants to draw this out, wants it to last longer. He growls into the others neck, sucking marks and bruises and little  _ ‘mine’ _ declarations into his pale skin uninhibited.

He moans out with every delicious clench of Dave’s hole around his cock, and he’s throbbing as Dave kisses him and begs for him to  _ keep calling him baby, _ and yes, absolutely, Dirk can 100% do that, holy shit.

“Fuck,  _ baby...” _ He groans, slowly rocking and grinding his cock up into Dave’s hole, shivering as his grip tightens on him and he tries to calm his breathing. He wants to drag this out, sure, but he also wants to cum like an edged teenager at a halloween party, the weed affecting his sense of judgement and the hot walls hugging down on him eating away at his resolve.

“Wanna fuck you ‘till you see stars…” Dirk whispers against the wet skin of Dave’s neck, punctuating his words with a sharp snap up of his hips. “Wanna fuck you until you can’t breathe-, until you can’t think, until-  _ fuck, _ Davey, you’re so good and tight,  _ fuck...” _

Slowly, with almost calculated ruts of his hips, Dirk starts to fuck into Dave again, curling over him to bury his face in the others chest as he pushes himself over and over, steadily harder and faster, into Dave’s hungry pussy like his dick is a rotisserie chicken and Dave is the waiting mouth of a starving man, and he’s not stopping, this time, not until Dave is screaming his praises and coming, and not until Dirk gets tired of hearing his little brothers moans.

The little possessive murmurs Dirk is feeding him should  _ probably _ turn Dave off, but they honestly don’t do anything but fan Dave’s fires. Fuck yeah he’s Dirk’s. Dirk’s baby.  _ Dirk’s little fuck toy. _ Dave has spent far too long working for this to be anything less than that. He  _ wants _ Dirk to fuck him like he belongs to him.

And boy is he getting what he wants. Every dirty word, every rough thrust of hips has him rolling his eyes back and clinging to Dirk even harder. He’s close, he’s really fucking close, and Dirk’s cock has been rubbing right up agains this gspot and he’s actually pretty sure he’s going to squirt when he cums. Fuck, he fucking forgot how much more easily he does that when he’s high, what if Dirk hates it?

Quick, change of pace,  _ change of pace, _ don’t cum, fuck--

“‘m close--” he warns, and he’s pushing against Dirk’s chest to put some fucking space between them. “Slow down, please, fuck, I’m--” he tries to sit up, and the feeling of Dirk’s entire length actually sliding against his walls makes him shudder and drop back down weakly. Holy  _ fuck, _ he didn’t even realize how much this position was limiting their movements, it was so good already, but it could be even  _ better, _ god  _ damn. _

He forces himself back up on trembling legs, dick sliding out of him until there’s nothing but the tip left inside. He can feel his bussy quaking, clenching down and convulsing with stimulation and  _ lack thereof. _

“Let’s…” he starts, and then. “Hold me,” he asks, as he leans back toward the coffee table to snatch his bowl and lighter back up. When he’s properly in Dirk’s lap again, he stays up on his knees, and every fucking time Dirk’s cock nudges against a thigh or between his folds or touches him  _ at all _ electric shocks shoot up his spine. It’s so hot, in a sexy way and in a temperature way, and he’s already dying to have it back inside him.

“One more…” he offers. He doesn’t wait for a yes or a no before he’s hitting it again. He inhales deep, wraps his arms around Dirk’s neck, and kisses him so fucking hard.

He breathes the smoke between them, pushing it into Dirk’s mouth with his tongue. He moans around it, forcefully sexy, meant to be as much of a tease as it is genuine. He presses his body to Dirk’s grinds into his stomach like the needy fucking slut he is. His wet clit rubs so beautifully against Dirk’s t-shirt, he can feel it sliding over Dirk’s skin with the motion, and it makes his goddamn toes curl.

He wants Dirk back inside him, he needs it more than he needs air, but maybe if he teases enough, Dirk will  _ push him down _ on the couch and  _ force it into him. _ He could tell how hard Dirk was trying to fuck him before, at the disadvantage of their position, and he wants to feel the full brunt of it in live action.

“Dirk…” he whines, with one hand fisted into Dirk’s hair. “Please, Dirk…”

Dave making him stop is quite possibly the worst fucking thing that could have happened. Dirk was so close, so ready, and then Dave is making him slow down and stop, and a noise so pitiful and whiny leaves Dirk’s mouth that he’s actually embarrassed by it. He grits his teeth and moans out a curse as his dick bobs free of Dave’s fucking delicious hole, red and flushed and as hornily-angry as Dirk is.

Maybe the worst part is that for a few moments, Dave lets the head of his cock linger in his entrance, just past the hot ring of muscle, and the pointed stimulation on his sensitive tip is almost enough to have him shooting before Dave is reaching for something and he’s left with a cold, wet cock, still covered in plastic.

He opens his mouth to say something, but eventually thinks the best of it. Dave is kissing him again, and Dirk sits up properly to allow Dave comfort sitting in his lap. The smoke curls around them in pretty little coils as Dirk exhales through his nose and hugs Dave again around his waist, feeling up over his back and his shoulders, touching him, touching him. He shoves his tongue just as forcefully into Dave’s mouth and lets the smoke dance in his lungs and settle over his brain like a morning fog, and he moans a sigh into the others mouth.

God. He really wants to fuck Dave on his fingers. He wants to feel up inside of him with his digits and rub at his  _ spot, _ wants to make him come on his fingers and then overstimulte him by fucking him on his cock until  _ he _ comes, just as punishment for making them stop in the first place.

Hm. Maybe that's not such a bad idea.

One hand wanders down Dave’s back and feels across his thighs, and then slips between. He circles Dave’s clit with his index and then rubs between his folds, and holy shit, he really is fucking dripping.

“Stopping just for a smoke, baby? Mistake.” Dirk breathes against the other's ear, slipping a lithe finger into his hole. It's snug, even after having his cock inside, and Dave’s walls are wet and velvety and feel just as good around his goddamn fingers. He grinds his thumb against his little bundle of nerves, circling it with his fingertip as he slowly feels up inside of him with his finger. 

He curls his index, fucks it up into Dave once, and then adds another finger as he nips and sucks the others bottom lip into his mouth and watches the others expression through lidded eyes, groaning low. He grinds his cock against Dave’s thigh, the sweet friction enough to stave off discomfort, Dave’s hand in his hair as good as it always has been as his spare hand slips down to push Dave’s thigh apart as he crooks two fingers inside his little boy.

“Are you ready, baby? Can I make you cry for it?”

Dave is absolutely  _ loving _ this new aggressive side of Dirk. The way Dirk is grabbing him and kissing him makes him think he’s going to get exactly what he wants, and he braces himself to be thrown down on his back, but that’s not what happens.

Dirk is touching him, telling him he’s made a mistake, and then- oh  _ fuck, _ there’s a finger rubbing his clit and he gives a full body shudder for it. Thank fucking god for the short little break they just took, or that would have made him nut, even without Dirk’s delicious cock inside him.

He whines for the fingers slipping inside him, thumb still rubbing over his clit, and it’s all he can do to fist his hands in Dirk’s shirt. The pipe topples to the floor and the half burnt weed tumbles out onto the carpet, but that doesn’t  _ matter. _ He’s panting already, and Dirk has barely done anything.

Dirk curls his fingers, and Dave bucks forward on a strangled cry.

_ ’Are you ready?’ _ he’s asked, and  _ ’can I?’ _ like he has any fucking choice at this point but to say yes. Yes yes yes yes yes a million fucking times  _ yes. _

“Please, yes, jesus fucking christ, yes,” he begs, and there are already tears prickling in his eyes. He can already feel that wet threatening him again, and he knows he’s not going to be able to stop it if Dirk keeps going like this.

He doubles down, burying his face in Dirk’s hair and curling around him. “I’m--” he tries to say, but the words get stuck in his throat. He has to  _ warn _ Dirk, but he’s embarrassed. “I’m probably gonna--” He whimpers as Dirk curls his fingers again, and he swears he can feel the first few dribbles already leaking out. He digs his nails into Dirk’s back and grits his teeth.

He can’t do it, he can’t fucking do it, Dirk is going to think he’s gross-

“...I’ll… make a mess…” he finally manages to say, but it’s quiet and bitten off. His toes are curling as he says it, he wants to cum, he wants to cum so fucking badly. He whines Dirk’s name again, long and high, like he’s asking if he’s allowed. His cheeks are wet and he’s not sure when he started to cry.

Dave is pretty. Dave is so  _ fucking _ pretty. Dirk watches as Dave moans and curls and gasps and shakes, and it's gorgeous. Maybe it's his weed brain talking, but a part of Dirk wants to dress Dave up and fucking frame him in as many pictures as he goddamn can, he's so pretty.

"You're so gorgeous, baby, so pretty." Dirk voices as he slowly starts to pump his fingers up inside Dave, curling and dragging them on the pull out and fucking them in with deliberate prods to his g-spot. Dave whines, and Dirk can't help but grin, speeding his thrusts up as the other shakes and begs.

Dave starts to babble and stammer, and Dirk croons, "It's okay, baby, shh," as he picks up speed again and presses kisses to Dave's neck and jaw. Dave clinging to him is perfect, Dave gasping is perfect, and as Dave worries about making a mess, Dirk nibbles on his ear. 

"Cum for me, baby, make the prettiest mess," He breathes against the shell of his ear, pulling out to add a third finger to thrust into Dave's tight hole. He rubs his clit in rough little circles with his thumb, wet slicking the way, and god, Dirk wants to bury his face in that tight, wet little pussy and eat at it until Dave is shaking. "Cum all over my hand, sweet thing, give me enough to fucking  _ drink." _

Every  _ ’baby’ _ and every  _ ’pretty’ _ strikes Dave just as deeply as the fingers inside him do. He whines Dirk’s name again, every rub over his clit spinning him deeper and deeper into mindlessness. He wanted Dirk’s attention, and sure as fuck, he’s  _ got it _ now. It’s better than any wet dream he’s ever had about his brother; he feels wanted, needed, feels  _ gorgeous _ and sexy  _ god _ Dirk wants him to cum…

_ ’Make a pretty mess for me.’ _

Fuck, okay then.

He does his best to let the reassurance calm his nerves and relax. Once he manages to let that restraint go, he only lasts another couple of seconds. Another good firm rub of Dirk’s fingers and he’s spilling, fuck, he’s cumming so hard he gets dizzy. His pussy flexes and squeezes around Dirk’s fingers, his thighs fucking shaking, and then he’s  _ squirting. _

A little baby gush, a shudder, and then  _ more. _ There’s no way for him to tell how much there is, his eyes are screwed shut so tight, his face so fucking hot, he’s  _ humiliated _ and so fucking honry still. It feels like it’s never going to end, and then it’s over too soon.

He ruts into Dirk’s hand, voice breathless and simpery and he continues to ride with it. He’s nowhere near done, this can’t be it,  _ this can’t be it. _ “Dirk, please,” he begs, and then he’s scrambling away from where he’s clinging to turn Dirk’s chin up, to look him in the eye. His own eyes are clouded and dreamy and Dirk’s are  _ hungry. _ Holy fuck. He’d let this man eat him alive, if that’s what he wanted.

“Please,” he says again, “I want you so fucking badly, fuck, I’m losing my  _ mind _ right now.”

Dirk doesn't waste any fucking time. He doesn't stop fingerfucking Dave through his orgasm, bites his lip as he feels his walls clench around him, and wow, that's gonna feel fucking phoenomenal around his cock, isn't it? 

He kisses Dave deeply, interrupting his begging, and licks into his mouth, swallowing his moans. He curls his fingers and grinds his thumb into Dave's clit, spreading around the  _ wet, _ and holy shit, there really is a lot. 

Dirk is absolutely going to make Dave do that on his face sometime.

"So fucking good, baby, holy shit. But we aren't done, okay? I haven't cum yet, and we're gonna remedy that a-s-a-fucking-p." 

Keeping his fingers fucked deep inside of Dave's cunt, scissoring and grinding them inside him, Dirk pushes Dave down onto the couch and clambers between his legs. His cock is still straining and eager, thick between his thighs, and he stares down at Dave's gorgeous red face as he inspects his jeans, which are soaked, his hand, soaked to his wrist, and he's never seen something prettier in his life. 

"You made such a big mess, Davey, god," Dirk breathes as he kicks his pants off properly and leans down to press a kiss to the others jaw. He slips a finger out of Dave, fucks him with two once, twice, jabbing inside him, and then pulls his hand away properly. He grabs Dave's thighs, smearing wet all over one of them as he positions himself, and then pushes inside of Dave and bottoms out in one fell swoop. The wet slicks his way, the weed numbs his rational senses, and within mere moments, Dirk is curled over Dave's body, bending him in half, fucking into him animalistically, grunting and growling into Dave's ear as he ball-to-the-wall fucks into his little brother unabashedly.

"Feel that? So fucking deep inside you, baby, god, you're so wet for me, aren't you? You make such a gorgeous mess for me, I'm gonna just lick it all up after this, make you squirt on my fucking face.."

Dave’s face burns even hotter as Dirk ravages him, kisses him so fucking sloppy, tells him he’s good and messy  _ he’s gonna make Dirk cum, _ okay, sick, fuck yes, he can totally do that--

But he doesn’t have to do a  _ damn thing _ as Dirk flips him onto his back and towers over him. Seeing the wet mess for himself makes him whine, cover his face with his hands and shake his head. He can’t  _ believe _ he did that, he could fucking die right now, there was so much  _ ugh. _

Dirk doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he tosses his jeans aside and climbs back on top. Well,  _ ’climbs’ _ might be an understatement. It’s more overpowering than that, like Dirk is claiming him for himself as he folds Dave in half and fucking  _ plows _ into him. The slam of Dirk’s hips makes the most obscene, wet noises, and Dave only sinks further into his embarrassment over it.

It makes him feel warm and  _ good _ when Dirk tells him he likes it, though. Makes him slip firmly into something even more submissive than he already was, like he’d do anything Dirk wanted, just to hear his praises again.

When he looks back up, his eyes are dark and heavy, lost in the sea of sensation that Dirk is pile driving into him. He can’t think straight, and thank god Dirk is holding him down, or he might fucking float away.

“Feels so good,” he chokes out, and it  _ does. _ Dirk’s cock hits so much deeper from this angle, it’s fucking mind blowing. He’s way too hot in his hoodie, sweating under the pressure of how good he feels, it’s so much, but he… he’s not sure if he’s okay with taking it off.

He’s  _ just about _ gone enough to not give a fuck. His eyes flutter shut, lashes wet with tears that finally stopped falling. His fingers dig into the backs of his own thighs where they’re pressed up into his chest. He almost can’t breathe, he can’t tell up from down. All he knows is that he’s never felt this fucking good before.

“Mmn… n- Dirk you, ff fu ck, god--” he can’t even  _ talk, _ what the  _ fuck. _

Dirk is sure that this isn't him talking, this isn't him fucking Dave, this isn't  _ him _ in his body, because the filth that leaves his mouth is so unlike him, the way he ploughs into Dave is so unlike him, the way he's debauching his baby brother is so…- Fucking amazing. He can't get enough, and he can't stop the filth that leaves his mouth.

He sits up a little, grabs the behind of Dave's knees, and spreads him open as much as he's folded in half, watching his cock slap into Dave's hole, mesmerised. Its wet, its obscene, its downright  _ pornographic, _ and Dirk is so close, he's so close—

"I'm gonna cum, baby, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum…" He moans between grunts and gasps, his whole body shaking as his thrusts get more and more sporadic and eager, and he licks his lips, eyes flicking from Dave's ruined face down to where Dirk sinks into his soft, wet heat. 

"Can I come, baby? Fuck, Yeah, you want it, don't you? Shit, Davey, you're so  _ fucking _ good, you drive me mad, f-fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!" _

With another few wild thrashes and spasms of his hips ramming into Dave, Dirk yells and folds over Dave, pressing his lips to the others forehead as he stutters and moans, cock burying as far into Dave as it'll go, grinding into him as his balls tighten and he finishes, albiet into a rubber, but it still feels fucking  _ phenomenal. _ Dirk moans again, fucking into Dave to ride out his high, imagining himself fucking his come into him, stuffing his baby brother full of his seed, and its filthy, and immoral as all fuck, but Dirk doesn't fucking care, not right now, balls deep in Dave and rocking out his high.

Shaking, Dirk sits up and looks down at Dave's wet pussy again. It's quivering, it seems wetter than before, and Dirk wonders if Dave came again, or if he's just twitching because Dirk just fucked him into oblivion.

Dirk doesn't give Dave chance to come down from his orgasm, if he had one at all, because Dirk is pulling out and shoving his face into Dave's wet pussy and moaning, because it's just as hot and wet as he imagined. Dave sounds fucking gorgeous, and when Dirk sucks his lips around his perfect little clit, everything just gets so much better, and all he can think is  _ 'Make Dave come again, Make Dave come again, One more time, just one more fucking time-' _ As he laves his tongue over the little bud, digs into Dave's hole for a taste of his slick, and then goes back to abusing the sensitive ball of nerves.

Dave's eyes are rolling back under his lids as Dirk fucks him, and he’s  _ definitely _ not breathing, he’s panting so hard, broken and scattered. Dirk is squishing him, he’s going to fucking die, he’s pretty sure he can feel his brother’s dick all the way up in his stomach,  _ fuck. _

And then Dirk is fucking him harder, impossibly, before stuffing all the way in and  _ stopping. _ He’s so full, christ, so fucking full, amazing, he feels amazing, and he can only imaginew hat it would feel like if Dirk were cumming inside him. It’s a thought that both terrifies and excites him, something that would be stupidly hot if it didn’t scare him so fucking much.

His mind skips, and he wonders if Dirk would cum in his ass. He heaves a throaty moan over the fantasy, both his holes clenching down as Dirk pulls out of him. He can feel his muscles convulsing as he tries to catch his breath.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting Dirk to do, but dropping down to immediately start eating him out is  _ not it. _ When he tries to sit up, he’s knocked back down by an intense wave of pleasure as Dirk wraps his lips around his clit and  _ sucks _ . It’s so fucking much, all at once, and Dave’s entire back arches up off the couch with another thick moan.

_ ”Fuck, _ Dirk, I’m-- God, holy  _ shit- _ you--”

He whines pathetically when Dirk doesn’t ease up. He’s struck suddenly to wonder exactly how fucking long Dirk has wanted to do this. There’s no way a little shotgun action prompted all of this. Dirk must have been thinking about this for at  _ least _ as long as Dave has. What the fuck took him so long?? They could have been having sex like this the  _ whole fucking time. _

Thoughts are ripped form him as Dirk fucks him into stupidity again, with his wonderful tongue. His ankles lock behind Dirk’s shoulders, a hand reaching down to fist in Dirk’s hair. His other hand moves up his own stomach, feeling over skin until he’s grabbing at his own tit. It’s mostly because he  _ needs _ something to grab onto, but it feels fucking good, too. He swipes a thumb across his nipple and shudders again, because Dirk licks his clit at the same time and he’s going to fucking  _ die. _ His soul has left his body, R.I.P. Dave, 2001-2020, died the coolest death possible.

Is it possible to be fucked to death? He’s sure that Dirk is  _ trying. _

Dirk sucks on him again and the moan he makes feels raw in his throat. He’s getting close again, it’s burning inside him. His hole aches from the brutal fucking he took, and Dirk’s tongue feels so fucking good against it. “You- you’re really f fucking good at this, dude,” he stammers. “Make me-.. gonna cum again…”

Dirk flat out moans when Dave does, hooking his arms around the others thighs to pull him closer. Dirk licks into Dave's wet hole again with his tongue, feeling around his walls and along his slit.

"You taste so fucking good, baby boy." He growls, teasing Dave's folds with his tongue again, really digging his fingers into the others thighs to hold him still. He kisses Dave's slick pussy, the taste of him driving him mad. He groans low as he suckles his lips around Dave's clit again, flicking with his tongue and laving over it before he draws away.

"Cum for me baby, cum all over my face, let me taste you." He croons, teasing Dave again with the tip of his tongue. He nips at Dave's thighs and sucks a few marks on his soft, inner thigh, and then licks a stripe towards his pussy again.

He licks flatly from Dave's taint up to his clit again, and then digs between his folds and suckles on the wet, delicate skin with wet, obscene noises that have Dirk's cock stirring sleepily. Nevertheless, he swirls his tongue up, around Dave's clit, and then nips, oh so carefully, at the little bud of nerves.

"Cum for me, Dave."

Dave is  _ lost. _ He feels good, but in a heady, dreamy type of way, not in a way that’s going to make him cum. The licks and sucks are  _ amazing, _ attention to his thighs is  _ honestly _ too fucking good, his thighs are so sensitive, fuck, but Dirk is moving too damn much for it to come to a peak.

He squirms and whines and actually  _ yelps _ when Dirk bites him. He can’t help but wonder if Dirk has ever eaten pussy before. Probably not, right? Dirk is gay, and most guys don’t have the same hardware as Dave…

The enthusiasm is there. Maybe he just needs a little guidance.

Another whine, and his hand goes tighter in Dirk’s hair. “You- Dirk, you gotta stop moving around so much, or I won’t-  _ ah!” _ A moan cuts him of as Dirk seals his lips around his clit again, sucking him so fucking good.  _ ”Yeah, _ fuck yeah, just like that, mmm…” His back arches again, his fingers moving over his own nipple as he takes a shaky breath. “J- just like that, don’t fuckin g stop p-”

Dirk must take it to heart, because he  _ doesn’t stop _ and Dave is left a whimpering mess within all of thirty seconds. “Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ f uck  _ Dirk- _ ff-uuuck, yeah, f--”

He doesn’t squirt again, as much as he thinks that’s what Dirk wants, but he  _ does _ have another very good fucking orgasm. It shivers up and down his spine and makes his skin feel like it’s on fire. He rocks his hips up into his brother’s face and cries out for him.

As it finally starts to pass, he tugs at Dirk with a pathetic little whine. “Kiss me, come kiss me,” he says. What he really means is  _ ’hold me’ _ and he hopes that Dirk gets the whole message. He wants to wrap himself up in Dirk and never be let go.

Dirk licks and sucks and obeys Dave’s guidance, because this is Dave’s body, and not his, and as much as Dirk wants to tease and kiss along his perfect thighs, to squish the flesh and suck bites and marks into his pale skin, he really wants to hug Dave to his chest right now, and he can’t do that with Dave’s boy pussy in his face.

When Dave does come, it's not  _ as _ spectacular or as wet as the first time, but it's still a lot, and Dirk still eats it all up like a starved man, groaning into his little brother’s folds.

Dave tells him to come up and kiss him, and yeah, yes, he can do that. Dirk clambers up over Dave and practically lays on top of him as he melds their lips together and kisses him like he’s never kissed anyone before.

“Holy shit, baby.” Dirk murmurs against Dave’s lips softly, pecking his perfect lips once, twice, kissing him proper, and then pecking across his face again. With a soft groan, he slips off of Dave but keeps their faces close. He’s going soft now, and the condom is starting to slip, and wow, fucking gross. He slips it off and ties it, and then drops it onto the coffee table.

Yeah, wow, disgusting, but he’ll clean it up later, and he has more important things to tend to.

He scoops Dave up into his arms like a doll and kisses his forehead, hugging him close, and carts them both to the bathroom. He grabs a wet cloth and presses butterfly kisses to Dave’s face as he cleans them both up, murmuring hazy praise as the weed settles in his brain. 

Dirk coddles Dave all the way to their bedroom and clambers in beside him, pulling the covers over the both of their bodies and drawing Dave in close, kissing his hair.

“M’ love you…” Dirk slurs sleepily, sighing out into his blond tresses. “M’ love you, Davey…”


	2. Chapter 2

Dave is not expecting the incredibly sweet bout of aftercare, and he finds himself having hard time keeping up with it. He’s not sure  _ what _ he expected, if he thought Dirk would just leave him there or what, but Dirk’s long history of rejecting him didn’t exactly give him high hopes.

So when he ends up in Dirk’s bed, with Dirk wrapped around him, and Dirk telling him he loves him, he’s… well, he’s a little overwhelmed. He likes it, it’s a little fucking scary how much he likes it. He’s never had feelings for someone before, not like this. He’s dated a few times, slept around a lot, but  _ this. _ He’s never been so scared to have his heart broken before. Who knew his passing fancy all those weeks ago would evolve into something like this?

Dirk was quick to fall asleep. He was out pretty much the second his head hit the pillow, but Dave’s not tired. It’s still morning, he hasn’t even had breakfast yet. (Breakfast that is gnawing away at the back of his mind as his munchies get decidedly worse.)

He runs his fingers through Dirk’s stiff, damp hair, and can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to Dirk’s forehead. He really, really hopes that Dirk doesn’t regret this when he wakes up. As hot as it was in the moment, maybe Dirk being high for their first time wasn’t the best idea. Dave almost feels kind of bad about it, like he took advantage of Dirk in a weakened state, and that starts to make him feel sick.

Okay, fuck, he needs to clear his head.

Carefully, he peels himself out of Dirk’s arms and gets the hell out of bed. He wants to hit the bowl again, but he finds it on the floor behind the couch, dumped all of the carpet. 

Well, what’s a little carpet fibers in his lungs? Fuck it.

He scoops as much of it as he can back into the bowl, takes his hit, on the deepest breath he can manage. He doesn’t sigh it out until he’s in the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

He eats. He lets his head marinate in nothingness for a while. He misses Dirk already.

He cleans up the living room a bit, tossing out the disgusting mess of a condom. He’s still got a few more in his hoodie pocket, and they crinkle when he stuffs his hands in it. He can’t help but to let his mind wander to if he’ll need them or not. He still  _ really _ wants to suck Dirk’s dick. Like, a disgusting amount, he wants that. Maybe he can sneak one in while Dirk is still sleepy enough to not reject him again.

Okay, fuck, that shouldn’t make him just as horny as it does sick. Is he sick for this?

Ugh. Don’t think about it.

He grabs a bag of pretzels and his Switch and carefully crawls back into bed with Dirk. He’s still not wearing any underwear, but that’s fine, right? Dirk isn’t, either, so it’s totally fine. He props himself up against the headboard and gently pulls Dirk’s arm back around him, the way it was before he got up.

It makes him… warm.

He rips open his pretzels and powers up his game. He can chill like this until Dirk wakes up. He can have this.

When Dirk wakes up, his first thought is that everything that happened yesterday was a dream. He didn't smoke a bunch of weed, he didn't kiss his little brother, and he also absolutely did  _ not _ fuck his brother into oblivion.

He did  _ not _ go ham on his baby brothers pussy. 

The slight ache of his head, and the way that Dave is sitting up, pantless,  _ and _ the fact that Dirk is also naked, speaks otherwise.

He groans. Not a dream, then? Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He untangles himself from Dave and forces himself to sit up. His head spins for a moment, and he's thirsty, really thirsty, what the fuck?

He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes and groans again, shaking his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Dirk breathes, all bedhead and smelling of musky want. He needs a shower. He needs a drink. He needs to have  _ not _ fucked Dave.

Wordlessly, because what the fuck is he supposed to say, He sits on the edge of the bed and collects a pair of boxers from the floor, dragging them on. Dave probably hates him now or something, for going too rough and just  _ taking. _ God. So stupid. He never should have had that hit.

Dirk sleeps for a lot longer than Dave thought he would. He really must have worn himself out. It makes sense, Dave guesses, he’s pretty fucking sore between the legs. It’s more sexy than painful, though, a wonderful ache, and he’s cool with letting Dirk sleep it off.

His pretzels are long gone by the time Dirk finally stirs, and he’s had plenty of time to relax over the whole  _ I forced myself on my brother _ panic.

Unfortunately, that panic comes back full swing when Dirk all but rips himself away from him upon waking. Dave doesn’t say anything at first, just watching as Dirk moves away and starts to get dressed.

Slowly, he sets his game aside and starts to sit up properly. He keeps his eyes on Dirk, moving carefully, like he’s trying not to spook a wild animal before he can catch it. He wraps his arms around Dirk from behind, at least granting him that mercy of not having to look at Dave, and presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

“What’s that long face for?” he asks. “Didn’t you sleep well? You looked like you were sleeping pretty well.” Maybe he should be admitting that he was watching Dirk sleep, on top of what he already did. Fuck, he’s feeling sick again.

“I’m sorry,” he adds quietly, quickly, before Dirk can even respond to the first two things. And then it’s all pouring out. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. You’ve been telling me no for weeks, and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.” 

His hold around his brother goes weak, but he doesn’t quite let go. He doesn’t want to let go, even if he should.

Dirk jumps when he feels the ghost of arms around him again, and takes a moment to relax. Why is Dave- Isn't Dave frustrated? Disgusted? After all, Dirk really didn't hold back, and again-

Siblings.

He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, Dave is speaking and Dirk feels a pit form in his stomach. Why is he fucking apologizing? It should be Dirk apologizing for not being able to hold himself back.

"No, Dave, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself go like I did." He mumbles in response, trying not to lean back into the others arms even though he aches for Dave to hold him, aches to hold him. He rubs his face again and shakes his head.

"Are you okay? I.... I'm sorry for not even asking if anything I was doing was okay, I really should have— I shouldn't have done any of that, or I should have at least been- God. Fuck. I'm just sorry."

Dirk fumbles over his words, struggling to figure out exactly what he's supposed to say. Its not easy- trying to explain to your brother that you're sorry for fucking him.

Dave laughs-- he catually fucking  _ laughs, _ because what the fuck is Dirk apologizing for?

He squeezes his arms back around his brother, more out of habit than anything else. Because Dirk has always been there to comfort him when he’s upset, and why should now be different? He drops his head, to bury his face against Dirk’s back, and he gives another short little chuckle.

“You think I didn’t want that?” he asks. “You think I’ve been coming onto you the past few weeks for what? For laughs? Like I haven’t been dreaming about your cock in me and touching myself to the thought of it every night?”

He sighs into Dirk’s shirt. It’s a dreamy noise, like he’s so fucking fond of Dirk, because he is, but then it’s uneasy. “...I get that you didn’t want it, though. It’s fucked up for me to want that, right? But I did. I still do. I loved it, and you don’t have anything to apologize for. Okay? We can… forget about it, if that’s what you want.”

It’s not what Dave wants. He can feel Dirk slipping away, right though his fingers, and it’s his own fucking fault. He never should have gotten Dirk high. He never should have been so pushy. Maybe he would have stood a chance, if he would have been more patient. Or maybe Dirk never would have wanted him back, but that would have been fine, right? Dirk  _ shouldn’t _ want him back.

Oh, man, his thoughts are spiralling. Get it the fuck together, Dave.

"I did want it, though." 

Dirk suddenly spins around in Dave's arms to face him, and stares at his little brother's bright red eyes with his own tangerine hues, biting his lip.

"I did want it, I really, really wanted it; All that time you spent being a tease was fucking torture, all I wanted was to kiss you, but I-" 

He pauses, reaching as if to cup Dave's cheeks, drawing back to himself at the last minute.

"I didn't, because I was worried that I would ruin your life. That- That you didn't actually want me, you just wanted my dick because you were bored and horny or something- I didn't want either of us to make a mistake."

Dirk is practically rambling at this point, talking with his hands and struggling to hold eye contact, fretting and huffing.

"I- I was scared that you didn't actually love me."

Dave doesn’t know what to do with his face while Dirk is talking to him, so he ends up just staring blankly at him. 

Dirk wants him? Dirk  _ loves _ him? For real?

“Well…” he starts, before he even knows what he’s going to say. This is going to be a bunch of word vomit, isn’t it?

“Maybe it started that way. At first. It was supposed to be ironic, but it was like it triggered something in me that I couldn’t stop. Suddenly I noticed how hot you actually were. How good you were to me… And then I couldn’t stop noticing. You’re all I’ve thought about, constantly. This morning was like a dream come true, I still can’t believe it happened.”

He takes Dirk’s hands in his own, grinning a little stupidly. He should probably be a lot more embarrassed than he is, but he’s been fucking throwing himself at Dirk for a long time now. This is not the most embarrassing thing he’s done or said.

“And you were  _ damn _ good. Probably would have made me fall for you, if I wasn’t already.”

Okay,  _ that _ was embarrassing. Shit, he’s blushing now.

Dirk stares at Dave as he speaks, not quite registering in his head what he’s quite saying until he’s done talking. He blinks, the room suddenly a lot hotter than it was before. But Dave is saying that he does love him- in a roundabout sort of way, and Dirk doesn’t care about anything else. 

He wraps his arms around his brother and hugs him close, and kisses him. This time, with no weed to make his brain or thoughts hazy, he knows what he’s doing, knows how to do it, and the kiss is crisp, rather than sloppy, soft rather than hungry and rough, and Dirk lets his eyes slip close, tangling his hands in the back of the others sweater.

When he breaks the kiss, they’re both blushing hard, and Dirk’s words catch in his throat for a moment.

“I’m glad- that you- that you didn’t uh… just want a fuck.” He says, instead of the other thing he was going to say, because wow, they’ve both said the word ‘love’ like, eighty times in the past twenty seconds, and that's way too many already.

Dave absolutely melts into the kiss. It’s nothing like what they shared earlier. It’s sweet and tender and best of all: guilt free. He doesn’t feel like he’s forcing it on Dirk this time, or manipulating him or something, Dirk just…  _ wants to. _

And Dirk loves him, wow.

He’s not sure if he’s fully equipped to unpack that right now. He knows he loves Dirk too, in the same way he always has, but is he  _ in love _ with Dirk? He  _ likes _ him, at the very least. Likes being close with him and being held by him and being kissed by him.

And damn if this soft shit doesn’t still make him horny.

“You know…” he says, as he runs his hands down his brother’s still naked chest. “Earlier, you promised me… that I could blow you when we were done… You still want it?” He slips himself back into Dirk’s lap, because damn, he really can’t fucking help himself. He’s not sure if he could cum again, after how thoroughly he was fucked just a few hours ago, but that doesn’t make it feel any less good to rub his naked crotch down on the front of Dirk’s boxers.

Dave is touching him again, and the whole world seems to just melt away. Dirk sighs out and practically arches into his touch, the soft hands on his chest, and he peeks an eye open when Dave mentions wanting to blow him.

So he does still want to do that. Huh.

Not that Dirk was especially doubting it— But he was wondering if Dave was going to follow up on his earlier words, considering. 

Dirk sighs out as Dave grinds down a little onto him, and his cock stirs eagerly at the possibility of fucking into something tight and hot and wet again. He's absolutely going to fuck Dave again, especially now that he knows Dave  _ loves _ him, and  _ wants _ him, but whether it's now or later, he doesn't care. He's busy thinking about his baby brothers lips stretched around his throbbing girth, about painting his face with his come, about filling his pretty mouth with his sticky seed, watching Dave swallow it, watching Dave's face slowly go red, watching him drool, hearing the wet, slick sounds—

"Yeah," He all but moans out, hands flying to grab Dave's waist and grind him more intently down, aiding the growing want in his boxers. His hips rock upwards, and his eyes flutter closed for a moment, his voice thick and gravelly. "Fuck, yeah, m-mm.. P-lease..."

Dave only grins and kisses his brother again. It feels  _ good _ to be wanted, and boy, does Dirk want him.

He gives Dirk a few more good, long, sensual grinds of his hips, because they’re totally being sensual now. They are the most romantic, it is them. He gets a hot little throb between his legs, even though he didn’t think he still could. Guess Dirk is just that fucking hot, isn’t he.

Or it could be possible that Dave is just a horny little slut. 

Either or.

He roams his hands down Dirk’s arms as he keeps giving him these sweet little kisses, and takes Dirk’s hands off his waist so he can hold them. He crawls backward off Dirk’s lap, pulling him along as he goes, and gets Dirk up on the bed exactly the way he wants him.

“I don’t know why you bothered to put these back on…” he says, as he tugs at the waistband of Dirk’s boxers. He doesn’t pull them off, though… he’s feeling playful. So he drops down to nuzzle into Dirk’s clothed hup, rubbing his nose in close to the dick he wants so badly in his mouth. “Did you really think I wouldn’t want my snack?”

Dirk shivers, huffing as the other makes his way down his body with soft passes of his lips and a few more rocks of his hips that leave him arching his back. He lets Dave guide him, because hell, what else is he going to do, and ends up on his back, propped up on his elbows with a  _ perfect _ view of Dave.

He groans out, softly, and lets his head fall back as Dave, the little minx, snuggles against his hip like a fucking kitten. He stifles a whine, and buries a beg, hips jerking up to try and coax Dave closer to where Dirk fucking wants him.

"You seemed pretty-  _ hff, _ tuckered out after this morning..." Dirk manages, choosing not to acknowledge how breathless he already sounds, ignoring too the way his thighs spread for Dave to settle between, like he's some slut who can't keep his dignity intact for five seconds when it comes to his little bro.

"Didn't think you'd be... up to the task."

With a smirk that gives Dirk back a little bit of his prowess, he reaches down to grasp at the back of Dave's head, tangling his fingers in his hair, and guides his face right into his crotch, humming out at the sweet sensation as he grinds his clothed boner against Dave's cheek and lips, staring down at him through lidded eyes.

“Ugh…” Dave grips at the sheets as Dirk grinds up against his face, and he really didn’t think Dirk could get any fucking hotter, but here he is. If the way Dirk fucked him into the couch is anything to go by, he wonders just exactly how his brother will fuck his mouth.

God…

“You were the one that passed out after, not me… ‘ve been waitin’ for you...” He had wanted to tease Dirk a little more, just for the fun of it, but honestly? Fuck that. He knows what he wants, and apparently so does Dirk.

So he strips Dirk with all the enthusiasm of of a kid with a christmas present, and then he’s got his hands wrapped around Dirk’s cock as his heart hammers in his chest. He can’t take his eyes off it, god, he didn’t really get a good look at it before, and dicks aren’t really all that pretty  _ ever, _ but Dirk’s… He could stare at it forever.

Could. But he won’t. Because right now he needs to get his mouth around it instead.

He looks up and meets his brother's eyes as he wraps his lips around the head of it. Jesus  _ christ, _ he can almost still taste his own slick on Dirk’s cock. It’s old and dry and can’t be all that much, from the grinding he did on it before Dirk put the condom on… But it flares arousal in him all the same.

He moans and rolls his tongue over the glans, gathering saliva, stroking along the shaft while he works himself up. His eyes flutter shut as he gives a shallow bob of his head, sucking hard.

All the air leaves him as Dave finally takes his cock in hand, and Dirk finds himself inhaling like he's just about to go underwater, catching a last breath to hold onto. It's different when he's not high, more real, more definite, and the way Dave is eyeing his dick like a baby with a lollipop seems to solidify it all.

He outright curses when Dave wraps his mouth around him. His cock twitches, and he reefs his gaze away from his little brother before he loses his mind too early. He looked like a fucking  _ treat, _ like Dirk knew he would, but he needs a minute before he can go back to watching Dave suck him off.

_ "Ohh... _ Fuck, Dave..." Dirk grunts, toes curling as the others hot, wet tongue works over his head and over his sensitive places, drawing weak sounds from his throat, hums and sighs. He tugs on Dave's hair a little, and then suddenly sharply when the other boy sucks him down, even though it's only a little- It still feels like a lot.

_ "Fuck, _ Please, Dave,  _ shit-" _ He gasps, strained as he rocks his hips upwards and tries to force Dave to take more, his grip on Dave's hair almost vice-like, both hands tangled in blond locks and  _ gripping _ like an anchor in seaweed. 

He wonders if Dave will let him fuck his mouth. He wonders if Dave will let Dirk fuck up into his mouth like Dave is riding him, eager and rough until he's coming down Dave's throat and listening to him choke, watching cum dribble out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin, around Dirk's shaft...

He throbs and twitches in Dave's mouth and groans, digging his heels into the bed.

"Can I fuck your mouth? Baby, god, please let me fuck your mouth..."

Every noise and curse that falls from Dirk’s mouth, Dave would fucking die for. He can’t  _ believe _ he’s spent so much of his life without Dirk’s hands gripping in his hair, trying so hard not to shove him down on his cock, god, he wants Dirk to shove him down and  _ take… _

It lights him up again when Dirk calls him  _ baby _ and he full body shivers. When he pulls off to speak, there’s a nasty string of thick saliva that spills from his lips and back down the length of his brother’s dick. “You can literally do anything you fuckin’ want to me, bro. I’m all yours…” He sticks his tongue out to drag it down the shaft, wetting the skin as he thinks about all the nasty things he would let his brother do to him, if he only so wished.

He’d let Dirk fill him up in any hole. Cum all over him. Eat him, fuck him, debase him. Anywhere, any time. Shove his cock down his throat. Except-...

“...I can take it, but… not too hard, alright? Been a while since I took it down my throat, and it wouldn’t be very sexy of me to get sick all over you…” Kiss, kiss, kiss, back up the shaft. “You’ll have to let me practice, if you want me to get better.” A wicked grin.

He wraps his lips around Dirk again and finally takes him deeper into his mouth. He keeps his eyes up, his hands wrapped expectantly around Dirk’s hips, like he knows he’s going to need to hold onto something.

Dirk practically comes right then and there when Dave suggests having to practise, and groans out aloud as the others lips slowly kiss their way up his throbbing erection. Almost as soon as Dave takes him back into his mouth and grabs his hips, Dirk arches his back and moans again. His hands fist tighter in the other's hair, and Dirk digs his heels down into the mattress.

He starts slow. A gentle roll upwards, a little jerk. It feels good, it feels so fucking good, and Dirk is sweating and moaning out embarrassingly loud for a boy of his age. He’s losing his composure fast, and after not even a minute of slow rocking up into the others mouth, Dirk is picking up a pace. It’s not too fast, at least, it shouldn’t be, and he only thrusts a little over halfway in just to be on the safe side.

Like Dave said, spewing onto his dick would be less than sexy.

“Fuck, Davey… Shit, your mouth… so good, baby..” Dirk moans out, using the leverage of his heels dug into the bed to fuck up into Dave’s mouth, thrusting a little deeper every time, testing the limit. If Dave starts to gag or choke, he’ll lay off, but for now, the kid seems fine taking his cock, and Dirk is having the time of his life, tugging on Dave’s blonde tresses.

Dave’s hands slip off Dirk’s hips to fist in the sheets instead as Dirk starts fucking into his mouth. He’s thankful for the less than brutal pace, this is  _ perfect. _ Somehow, Dirk always seems to know exactly what it is that Dave needs. Their bodies work in perfect sync, maybe it’s the love, maybe it’s because they’re brothers. Who knows and who cares, it’s  _ good _ and that’s all that matters.

He seals his lips tight around the shaft and sucks along with Dirk’s thrusting. As much as he wants to enjoy this, really draw it out and  _ worship _ the cock he’s been thinking about nonstop for weeks, take his sweet time making out with it… Dirk seems to be enjoying this just fine. And he supposes he has all the time in the world for all that, now. He can suck Dirk off whenever he wants now, and that knowledge makes him give another throaty moan.

He  _ can _ take Dirk deeper, though, and he definitely wants to, he’s just not sure how hard he can let Dirk fuck him like that. He rolls his tongue along the shaft as he penetrates him, and he looks up to look at Dirk’s face again.

Aw, cute, he’s not even watching. Head thrown back like he’s losing his mind. God, that’s hot. Dave is barely even  _ doing _ anything and Dirk is falling apart.

He brings his hands up again to Dirk’s hips, this time pressing down and getting him to slow his rutting. He bobs his head along, mimicking Dirk’s pace until he slows, and then keeps going. He takes Dirk all the way to the back of his mouth, and then deeper, swallowing around it as he slowly takes it in his throat.

It’s a struggle. He groans around it, eyes fluttering shut again. He takes a deep breath through his nose and gives another shallow bob of his head.

Dirk makes the most  _ embarrassing _ noises as he rocks up into Dave's hot, wet mouth, shaking. He's sure he's never felt anything this good before, barring this morning, and Dave is doing so fucking good sucking his cock down.

He can't help the weak, needy moans that escape his throat, and he's practically singing Dave's praises as his hands twist and fist and writhe in the others hair, pushing him down and coaxing him back up, and then down again. Dave's lips are soft, and his mouth is warm, and god, Dirk is sure he's more sensitive than this morning, and holy shit, this is hot. 

"So hot, so hot, so fucking hot, baby, oh, Dave, Dave,  _ Dave-" _

Dirk arches his back, looking down his chest at Dave's flushed face and- wow, is he drooling a little? Dirks cock is flushed and slick with spit, spittling precome from his reddened tip. 

But then, then, Dave is stopping him, forcing his excited movements to slow, and Dirk whines, a weak, broken little  _ 'Ahhnnn-' _ That's as high pitched as a chipmunk on steroids. He squeezes his eyes shut, brow covered in sweat, and desperately tries to buck his hips up, in the middle of a short plea that is cut off by his animalistic moan as Dave swallows him all

the way

down.

"Daaaaaaaa _ aayyveee-"  _

Dirk quakes, his thighs shaking further apart and even hiking up some, butterflying his knees open as his hands stroke through Dave's hair once and then tangle in his tresses again. His face is flushed as dark as his cock, now, and Dirk is  _ absolutely _ gonna cum.

God. In his mouth or down his throat? On his face? Dirk can't decide if he wants to watch Dave's mouth full to the brim with his cock and his white, sticky seed, or if he wants to see Dave painted with it across his face, licking it from his lips.

Maybe he should cum on his face and then wipe it off and  _ feed _ it to Dave. 

"Oh god, oh god, Dave, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum baby, fuck…-" Dirk gasps, pulling probably  _ too _ hard on Dave's hair as his back arches again and his brother suckles on his shaft. He rocks his hips up slowly, carefully, pushing further and further and wow, this is dangerous, because if he comes now, he's gonna  _ impale _ Dave's mouth on his cock and come  _ right _ into his stomach, especially with his hands where they are-

He can't stop himself. With a yell, his cock is throbbing and Dirk is writhing, fucking his hips up into Dave's mouth and pushing his nose to his skin, cock forcing its way to the back of Dave's throat  _ and then _ down some as he comes.

Its a second before Dirk realises what he's doing and he hurriedly pulls his hands away to allow Dave reprieve, but he still can't speak yet, gasping and shaking as his cock spurts the last of his climax.

Thankfully, Dave had been expecting some kind of rough behavior from Dirk. How else would he be, after the exceptionally brutal way Drik had fucked him earlier? And at least Dave had given himself a little time to adjust, taking Dirk’s cock down his throat willingly before Dirk  _ shoved it all the way in. _

Dave’s nose buries in short blonde hairs and his throat spasms around the cock stuffed in his throat, and he struggles just enough for his bro to  _ keep him _ held down, but he  _ doesn’t get sick. _ He was ready for this, and thankfully it’s over quickly, as he swallows down Dirk’s cum, and then he’s lifting up and gasping for breath.

Cum dribbles from his mouth as his lungs quake to pull in air. He’s dazed and a little dizzy, but it’s all good, because Dirk is  _ his now _ and he fucking loved every second of that.

He scrambles up to kiss Dirk hard and loses his breath again in the process. His voice is raw when he tries to speak, smiling wide into their kiss. “I can’t wait to try that again and take you even deeper… We’re gonna get so good at this together…”

Another kiss, and another, and he’s slowly melting into Dirk’s chest. He hasn’t slept yet still, and that throat fucking kind of took a lot out of him. 

Dirk gasps, staring down at the white that drools from Dave's mouth, and he's sure he's horny again as the other shuffles up to kiss him. It's hot and sloppy, and then gentle and soft, and Dirk practically moans out into it, slowly wrapping his arms around Dave to hug him close.

Wow, try again? Deeper? Get better? Abso-fucking-loutly, Dirk can't wait. The thought of all the things he'll maybe get to do to Dave make his stomach churn with horny excitement, and he squirms in his spot. 

"Yeah..." He breathes out in response, when all the kisses are said and done and Dave is laying into his chest. He cards his fingers gently through Dave's hair, crooning, and wonders why he ever made Dave wait, and what all of his worrying and fussing was for. This? This was absolutely worth the wait, though, and Dirk gives a giddy, flushed smile as his climax gives way to sleepiness again, and he kisses Dave's hair, cuddling him close.

"Get some sleep, Dave," He whispers, nuzzling into his little brother's blond tresses. "You deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> We kinda ran out of the steam at the end here but thank you for reading anyway 😭
> 
> Dave: [@br0jangles](https://twitter.com/br0jangles)  
> Dirk: [@Apiaristic](https://twitter.com/Apiaristic)


End file.
